


things you said under the stars

by WitchyBee



Series: things you said... [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchyBee/pseuds/WitchyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you see that constellation? The one that looks like a white wolf bounding through a field of blackness?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Unprompted. I just needed to get this out of my head.

There’s something oddly romantic about the Hissing Wastes. A huge moon overhead, bright stars spilling across the sky, nothing for miles around but open desert, Venatori, venomous wyverns and other hostile wildlife.

Solas spreads a blanket over the sand. They would be safer sleeping in a tent, it’s true, but you can’t take the Dalish out of the Inquisitor. Besides, if Solas got his way, they would spend tonight dreaming in the dwarven ruins that dot the landscape in this area. Resting under the stars is a compromise.

Once they’re both settled, he points to a cluster of stars above and asks, “Do you see that constellation? The one that looks like a white wolf bounding through a field of blackness?”

She nods, her head resting against his chest. “It’s beautiful. I haven’t been able see stars this clearly since I left my clan.”

"Tevinter scholars refer to that constellation as Fenrir—White Wolf—but my wanderings in the Fade revealed it has a much older name given by the ancient elves long before Elvhenan fell and they were enslaved."

"Fen’Harel?" Lavellan whispers, like a secret.

"Yes," Solas confirms. "This constellation depicts the Dread Wolf’s cunning ability to walk among all gods without fear. He ran freely through the night, a lone hunter between the heavens and the earth, holding the sky at bay. A small spark of rebellion ignited in the darkest hour."

Lavellan looks up, curious. That doesn’t sound much like Fen’Harel to her. The Lord of Tricksters, who stalks Dalish keepers’ dreams and locked away his own god-kin out of spite. The Great Betrayer who, according to every legend and scrap of elven lore collected by her people, never cared for anyone but himself.

Solas’ expression is pensive, eyes distant as he gazes up at the stars. She doesn’t want to distract him when his mind is so focused and faraway. Lavellan lies back down again with a contented sigh. She can feel his heart beating steadily against his ribs.

"Vhenan," Solas says quietly, with such reverence that Lavellan wonders if she’s meant to have heard it. Even though he is talking to her, there is something intensely personal about this moment, like it’s for him alone.

Solas watches the moonlight play over the angles of her face and the vallaslin that marks her; she is so beautiful—her sharp mind, her indomitable spirit. Fen’Harel looks at the woman in his arms and he sees the one person who makes him believe there could be hope for anything in this nightmarish world.


End file.
